Petits mots
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: 5 phrases qui ont marquées la vie de Gloïn.


_**Petits mots.**_

* * *

Toujours dans la catégorie des « cinq… » Et toujours sur le Hobbit. Cette fois on se concentre sur Gloïn.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.

Sur une idée de _**Vanariane**_ qui souhaitait un petit quelque chose autour de Gloïn.

Merci à _**Petitcerf**_ pour la bêta lecture

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_« __5 phrases qui ont marquées la vie de Gloïn.__ »_

1. Gloïn marchait tranquillement le long des étals, admirant les produits mis en vente par les divers artisans. Broches, bijoux et petits sculptures côtoyaient les stands de ferronnerie et d'alimentation. C'était jour de marché aux portes des Montagnes Bleues et une bonne partie du peuple nain était de sortie pour profiter de l'événement. À travers la cohue, le jeune nain entraperçut soudain de loin les boucles sombres de son Roi et ami. Ravi à l'idée de bavarder un peu avec lui – surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu Thorïn, prit par ses devoirs de souverain, depuis de longs jours – il pressa le pas dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Lorsqu'après avoir évité adroitement un tanneur, contourné deux jeunes nains occupés à se chamailler et s'être faufilé entre deux naines bavardes bloquant toute l'allée, une jeune naine arriva à toute vitesse sur sa gauche, il ne put stopper à temps et ne put éviter la collision. Sur le dos, il fallut quelques secondes à Gloïn pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Prêt à pester contre l'étourdie qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, il se redressa, posa ses yeux sur elle et... et resta muet. La jeune naine avait son âge, une belle et longue chevelure auburn, des yeux vers, de charmants favoris sur les joues et quelques parures, discrètes mais superbes, dans les cheveux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. D'un geste il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle resta là quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, puis s'inclina rapidement avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Gloïn, lui, resta planté là de longues secondes, oubliant Thorïn, la discussion, le marché, les autres nains. Seul restait devant ses yeux le sourire de la jeune naine, à la fois gêné et doux, la rougeur légère sur ses joues alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, sa main qui allait et venait pour remettre une place une mèche rebelle qui ne cessait de tomber devant son visage et sa voix, cristalline et douce, répétant en boucle dans son esprit la seule et unique phrase qu'elle avait prononcés avant de partir : _« Navrée de vous avoir bousculé, je suis Niria, pour vous servir. »_

2. Gloïn avait finalement réussi à retrouver la jeune Niria après leur rencontre fortuite au marché. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les deux jeunes gens tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre, trouvant moult excuses pour organiser des rencontres ou les prolonger le plus possible. Finalement, d'un commun accord, et avec la bénédiction de leurs familles, ils s'étaient installés ensembles dans une caverne que le nain avait creusé de ses mains – aidé de ses amis Dwalin et Nori qui souhaitaient le meilleur pour lui et sa belle. La vie avait repris, tranquillement et le train-train quotidien s'était installé entre eux, sans que jamais l'un des deux ne s'en lasse. Gloïn travaillait avec Thorïn, l'aidant à gérer au mieux les finances déclinantes du peuple nain, Niria brodait et vendait ses créations sur les marchés de la région, pour les naines comme les humaines. Quelques années après leur première rencontre, alors que Gloïn était tranquillement installé devant son bureau à relire une énième fois les livres de compte, cherchant LA solution qui pourrait permettre de remonter les finances naines et ôter un soucis des épaules de son souverain, Niria entra à pas de loup dans la pièce, se glissa derrière son siège et posa doucement son menton sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci redressa la tête et tourna le menton pour cueillir les lèvres accueillantes de sa belle. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle se glissa devant lui, s'assit sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête reposer doucement sur son épaule. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Finalement, Niria attrapa la main de Gloïn, la posa sur son ventre et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis, avec un sourire mutin et fier, sa compagne se releva et quitta la pièce le laissant assimiler ses paroles. Oubliés les livres de compte, les finances déclinantes, les soucis de Thorïn et autres tracas. Seul tournaient en boucle dans sa tête les quelques mots de Niria et la formidable nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer : _« Tu vas être papa. »_

3. Thorïn avait réuni autour de lui ses plus fidèles amis. Il leur avait demandé de venir le rejoindre, un soir, chez lui. Avec leur famille s'ils le souhaitaient. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer. De très important. Un peu inquiet et en même temps très curieux à propos de cette grande nouvelle, Gloïn était donc venu, accompagné de Niria et de leur jeune fils, Gimli. D'un regard il avait fait le tour de la pièce, notant les présents. À droite du Roi déchu, se trouvait Dis, sa sœur, et ses deux garçons, Fili, l'héritier de Thorïn et Kili son jeune frère. Nori, son ami de longue date était là lui aussi, accompagné de ses deux frères, Dori, l'ainé et Ori le benjamin, à peine plus âgé que Kili. Dwalin et son frère Balïn, le fidèle conseiller de Thorïn étaient également présents, tout comme Bifur, Bofur et Bombur, trois nains que Gloïn avait rencontré quelques temps auparavant, et entrés depuis peu dans le cercle de confiance du Roi. Et pour finir, Oïn, son frère ainé complétait le tableau. Pendant quelques minutes, la pièce ne fut que brouhaha et capharnaüm, chacun prenant des nouvelles d'un autre, échangeant des informations, spéculant sur les raisons de cette réunion, tardive et plus ou moins secrète. Gloïn observait tout ce petit monde discrètement. Surtout la famille royale. On pouvait deviner, aux yeux encore rouges de Dis que cette dernière avait pleuré récemment, et Thorïn – faisant de gros effort pour ne pas croiser le regard noir qu'elle lui envoyait parfois – n'était sans doute pas étranger à ses larmes. De même à la posture de Fili et Kili, qui respiraient à la fois la fierté, l'orgueil, le regret et la peur, on les sentait partagés. De plus ne plus inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Gloïn chercha la main de Niria, qu'il serra doucement, Gimli se serrant un peu plus contre les jambes de son père. Finalement, le silence se fit, tous se tournèrent vers Thorïn qui ne prononça qu'une seule et unique phrase. Contre lui, Gloïn senti nettement sa compagne se mettre à trembler tandis que dans le silence de la pièce résonnaient encore les mots de Thorïn : _« Nous partons reconquérir Erebor. »_

4. Lorsque la Compagnie avait enfin repris Erebor, au terme d'une sanglante et périlleuse bataille, Gloïn avait espéré pouvoir goûter au repos familial pendant une longue, très longue période. Bien sûr, il avait pu en profiter, un temps. Nouvellement installés au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire, Gloïn, Niria et Gimli avaient profité pleinement de leur toute nouvelle maison et de leur nouvelle vie. Oïn, marqué par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées lors de leur long voyage de reconquête s'était – à l'invitation de son frère – installé avec eux pour un temps. Mais voilà. Depuis que Balïn s'était mis en tête de partir reconquérir la Moria avec quelques uns de leurs anciens compagnons, Gloïn ne dormait plus. Ou très peu. Outre Balïn, Ori et Oïn avaient souhaités accompagner l'expédition. Or, si Ori n'était plus le jeune nain effrayé et pataud qui avait accompagné la Compagnie lors de sa première expédition vers Erebor, Oïn, n'était plus le guerrier qu'il était autrefois. Gloïn avait déjà cru perdre son frère à plusieurs reprises lors de leur voyage vers Erebor et plus d'une fois il avait maudit la surdité de ce dernier qui diminuait grandement ses capacités. Mais Oïn était têtu ! Et il avait décrété qu'il accompagnerait Balïn, Ori et la petite troupe afin que la colonie qui était sur le point de se créer puisse profiter d'un médecin. Et depuis leur départ, Gloïn ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil, se maudissant de ne pas les avoir accompagnés. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'établir une colonie, il fallait déjà libérer la Moria de ses occupants indésirables. Sans nouvelles de l'expédition il craignait le pire. Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, il trouva son fils étonnement sage, installé dans un coin de la salle. Sa compagne était là aussi, tenant une missive décachetée. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un rapport officiel de Balïn, qui annonçait avec fierté la création de la colonie naine au sein même de la Moria. Arrivé à la fin, Gloïn compris enfin le calme de Gimli, le regard fuyant de Niria et ses yeux rouges. Devant ses yeux dansaient quelques mots rajoutés par Balïn à son attention : _« Je suis sincèrement navré, Oïn est tombé. »_

5. C'est avec une émotion étrange que Gloïn avait serré Bilbo dans ses bras. Le Hobbit avait vieilli, mais son regard bienveillant et amusé était toujours le même. Non sans une certaine fierté, Gloïn lui avait présenté son fils, maintenant majeur et qui avait souhaité accompagner son père jusqu'à Fondcombe. Inquiets de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles de Balïn et de la colonie de la Moria, Gloïn et quelques autres nains, avaient souhaités se rendre là bas, constater d'eux même les raisons de ce silence. À la demande des plus jeunes du groupe, ils avaient fait une halte par Fondcombe. Gloïn n'aimait pas plus les elfes que la dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'hospitalité d'Elrond envers la Compagnie, des années auparavant. Et puis, les rumeurs disaient que Bilbo Sacquet s'y trouvait, et le vieux nain avait grandement envie de revoir son ami. Aussi c'est avec plaisir qu'il fit la connaissance du neveu de Bilbo, Frodo. Lorsque le soir venu, le conseil d'Elrond se mit en place, Bilbo et Gloïn décidèrent de laisser les plus jeunes gérer la crise et se retrouvèrent à deviser tranquillement, évoquant avec émotion leur aventure et leurs anciens compagnons d'armes. Lorsque le conseil fut levé il rejoignit son fils. Le silence et l'air renfermé de ce dernier finirent par l'intriguer et il lui demanda si tout s'était bien passé. Avec ardeur, Gimli se mit en devoir de lui raconter dans les détails le conseil, les échanges houleux entre les différents représentants, les coups d'éclat et la décision de Frodo de conduire l'Anneau en Mordor. Puis le silence se fit à nouveau. Voyant son fils hésiter, Gloïn l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, lorsqu'enfin Gimli acheva ses explications, son père ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos. Il reconnaissait bien là ses propres gênes. Sur une dernière claque dans le dos de son fiston et un dernier éclat de rire, il laissa son fils dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée avant de rejoindre Bilbo pour lui raconter la dernière. La phrase de Gimli tournait encore dans sa tête alors qu'il rejoignait le Hobbit _« Je ne pouvais pas laisser un Elfe accompagner le porteur sans rien faire, alors je me suis porté volontaire pour représenter les Nains au sein de la compagnie de l'Anneau... »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. A une prochaine fois.

(j'ai plus de texte en reserve, donc le prochain viendra je ne sais pas quand...)

Arkady


End file.
